1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a personal transaction security and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for securing transactions using verified resource locations.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a typical computing environment, an organization may employ a number of technologies to protect, produce and secure mission critical data. For example, the organization may employ one or more security systems to detect and/or mitigate network-based threats, such as viruses, intrusions, SPAM and/or the like. Furthermore, the one or more security systems may be designed to secure various transactions conducted by various resources (e.g., people). For example, a bank may utilize a security system to authorize Automated Teller Machine (ATM) withdrawal requests from one or more account holders.
Currently, the one or more security systems utilize identity verifications techniques to determine if a particular transaction is to be authorized. Hence, if an identity associated with the transaction cannot be verified, the particular transaction should not be authorized. For example, if a person making an ATM withdrawal does not match identification information (e.g., social security number, residential address, personal identification number (PIN), security question answers, current ZIP code and/or the like) that is associated with an account holder, the bank does not release any funds. Unfortunately, the one or more security systems are limited because a person who successfully misappropriates a resource identity circumvents such identity verification techniques.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for securing transactions using verified resource locations.